


咒怨/Ju-on:The Grudge

by DreamInWintertime



Category: Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInWintertime/pseuds/DreamInWintertime
Summary: 含有较多血腥暴力元素，套用咒怨系列电影情节，主要角色全部死亡，请注意文前预警。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	咒怨/Ju-on:The Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> 含有较多血腥暴力元素，套用咒怨系列电影情节，主要角色全部死亡，请注意文前预警。

**（上）**

【Tony Stark】

“不，我觉得他没在这儿。这屋子里没人。”Tony站在大门边，冲通讯系统里的Natasha重复了一遍自己刚才的话，同时抬起眼睛，再次扫视了一次这个结构简单的房子，他的目光最终在二层楼梯口停留了一下，那里的阴影让他感到有些不适，不过他自己也说不出原因。“你还是过来一下吧，在探查线索这方面我不算内行。”

“五分钟，我和Clint一起去。”Natasha挂断了电话。

Tony关掉通讯界面，打开了手甲上的照明灯，再次向楼上走去。这里的每个角落Tony都很熟悉，毕竟一个星期前，他还刚刚来这里做过客，那时他怎么也想不到，有一天自己居然会全副武装地出现在Thor家的楼梯上。

二层有三间房子，Tony走到走廊的尽头，先推开了最里面的那间。小孩子的卧室，门后，鲜艳的蜡笔画铺了一地，稚嫩的笔调让Tony有些不忍卒看。屋子里侧靠窗的墙边有一张写字台，下面似乎有什么东西在发光，Tony绕过地毯上的画纸，沿着房间边缘的地板小心翼翼地往里走。

那是一部手机，Steve的手机。

Tony弯腰钻进写字台下面把它捡了起来——铁甲在这个时候显得有些碍手碍脚了。“你的确来过这里，是不是？”他自言自语地捏住了手机，却又不敢使太大力气，似乎他的心脏正被他自己的手攥着。钢铁侠不敢想象，怎么样的危险会让美国队长毫无招架之力，甚至弄丢了自己送给他的手机，他环顾四周，试图在这间屋子里找到更多Steve留下的痕迹。

这时他才发现，地上那些蜡笔画，虽然取色不同、风格不同，但是画的都是三个人——两个黑发，一个金发——只是每张图里这三个人都穿着不同的衣服，有些是阿斯加德的复古长袍，有些是牛仔裤和格子衬衣。

——不，本不该有如此深重的损失，都是他的错。

Tony Stark不知道一个坚强的人能承受多少愧怍，他只知道，现在的这些他已经承受不住这些了。“Steve Rogers你这个混蛋，”他嘟囔道，用美国队长的名字提醒自己现在还不是沉浸在悲伤之中的时候，“你去哪了……你去哪了？”

没有人回答他。这栋Steve最后出现过的房子里，什么人也没有。

三个小时后，筋疲力尽的Tony回到了家里，Natasha和Clint或许是临时接到了什么新任务，一直都没有过去，电话也打不通，但是Tony已经无暇顾及他们两个的去向了。窗外夜幕已临，Tony进了工作室，却没有让Jarvis开灯。他信步走到工作台边上，并且再次意识到即使在黑暗中，他也对工作室里每个细节都了如指掌，这让他感到安全。

嗡——嗡——

是手机震动的声音。Tony疑惑地低头，看见了Steve的手机屏幕在自己脚下闪烁。它什么时候跑到地板上去的？Tony一面弯下腰去拾手机，一面回忆着。

砰砰砰——

一阵脚步声从他头顶的工作台跑过。

Tony愣了一下。“Jarvis，开灯。”他说。话音刚落，工作室立刻灯火通明，但异常的是，Jarvis并没有回应他。“Jarvis？”Tony试探着又叫了一声。

这一次有一阵声音回应了他，是手机铃声，就在他的头顶正上方。Tony看了看手里Steve的手机，里面有一条来自自己的空白短信，收信时间就是刚刚，而他自己随手搁在工作台上的手机还正响个不停。

这——他//妈//的——是怎么回事？！

Tony左手死死捏着手里的手机，右手伸上工作台去摸另一只，结果，他的手左探右探，摸到了一只冷冰冰的脚。

“啊！”Tony大叫一声，赶忙缩回了手，“是谁！”他从工作台底下钻了出来，怒吼道。

屋子里一片明亮，空无一人。

Tony听着自己剧烈的喘息声，看向台子上还在响动的手机，来电号码在屏幕上显示为一个通讯录里的名字——

Steve。

Tony看了看自己手里Steve的手机，手一抖，把他自己的那个扔到了地上，他惊恐地看着Steve的名字在自己的手机屏幕上固执地闪动着。

然后，一只小手从工作台下伸出来，抓住了他的手机。那一刻，手机不响了，取而代之的是Tony脑海里长而尖利的蜂鸣。

“谁！”他张开手甲蹲下身，激光炮对准了桌子下的人。阴影中，映入眼帘的是一个过于苍白的小男孩，他有一头黑色的短发，玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛正看着Tony。

“Modi？”Tony认识这个孩子，但是那不可能……他恐惧地站起身后退了两步，“不……不！你死了……”他轻声重复着，“你死了……Steve说你死了……Loki？Loki！”

“先生，”Jarvis的声音突如其来，吓了Tony一跳，他不自觉地看向天花板，“队长回来了。”他的人工智能管家说。

Tony再看向桌下，那个孩子已经不见了。

算了，一会儿再去考虑Loki的小把戏。Tony这样想着，朝楼上跑去，同时在心底里为刚刚他可能是看见了Loki的魔法而感到欣慰。或许Steve看错了，他当时没有选择告诉Thor是对的，或许Steve就是刚刚调查清楚了这件事情，急急忙忙回来告知自己的。

“Steve！”他跑到一层时，正看见Steve朝楼上走去，听见Tony的声音，Steve停住了脚步，但依旧背对着他。

“你去哪了？你知不知道……”

Tony一肚子连珠炮似的问话在Steve转身的那一刻戛然而止。

Steve Rogers，这张世界上Tony最熟悉的脸，转过来看着他。他漂亮的蓝眼睛如同五月里无云的天空，他水蜜桃似的脸短了一截，血从他形状完美的牙齿上滴落下来，他那条柔软的、被Tony Stark亲吻过无数次的舌头从裸露的喉咙下方伸出来，垂在牙齿下面，Tony从来都不知道人的舌头居然有这么长。

Steve失去了他的下巴。

  


【Jane Foster】

作为一个朝五晚九的护士，Jane人生中的大多数时光都乏善可陈，但是今天不太一样。昨天，她所在的科室收治了一位病人，Jane见到那个金发男人的第一眼就被他迷住了，哪怕彼时对方还半个脑袋都裹着纱布，醒来后甚至忘了自己姓甚名谁。

“我觉得还是暂时不要告诉Thor，”Jane端着堆满药剂的托盘路过时，一个留着小胡子的男人从那位金发神祗的病房里走了出来，他正在同身边的红发女子商量着什么事，两个人都没有注意到Jane，“既然他已经把什么都忘了……也许这就是Loki给他的宽恕呢？”

“我可不觉得Loki会宽恕谁。”红发女人显然不认同那男人的看法，但是也无可奈何，两个人小声嘀咕着走远了，Jane这才推门进去。

“嗨，早上好。”她整理起昨晚对着镜子练习了无数遍的笑容，跟病床上的男人打了个招呼，对方正在吃早餐，听见Jane的声音，也转过头来微笑着对她招了招手。

“早上好。”他的微笑比朝阳更加温暖耀眼。

“今天怎么样？我看到你的朋友们来了。”Jane一面往吊瓶里注射药剂一面说。

“棒极了，你叫Jane对吗？”男人笑着跟Jane握了握手，“我叫Thor Odinson。他们告诉我的。他们还给我了一个地址，说是我家，你愿意帮我去取点衣服来吗？”

Jane看着那双纯净的蓝眼睛，想，谁能拒绝这大海的注视呢？“当然。”她答应道，接过了Thor递上的纸条。

“你真善良。”Thor低下头，亲吻了她的手背。他忘记了关于自己的很多事，但这个古老的吻手礼似乎印在他的血液里，娴熟得如同本能。

Thor毫无疑问是一个富有的人。Jane看到那座藤曼掩映中的二层小楼时，很快确定了要将这个男人作为自己的追求目标。房子并不很大，地处偏僻，显然是一处隐秘的私人住宅，但品味不俗，真希望Thor是一个人住在这里。但出租车刚才在小院外调头的时候，Jane似乎看见了二层露台上站着一个男人，黑色的长发散下来遮住了他的脸，看不真切，等Jane下车之后他就不见了。

“你好？有人吗？”出于礼貌，Jane先敲了敲门，等了一会儿无人回应，才拿钥匙打开了门。这门甚至都没有锁着，看来房主人对这里的人迹罕至很有信心。

室内非常整洁，朴素的实木楼体通上二层，在一半出拐了个弯，留下一个小小的平台。楼体另一侧的走廊通向一个宽敞的开放式厨房，里面有一张栗色的小圆桌桌边摆了配套的四把靠背椅。Jane顺着楼梯上了二层，推开了第一扇门，是一个大盥洗室，她带上门，往里走两步，又推开了第二扇。

这间显然是主卧室。巨大的双人床占据了整间屋子将近二分之一的空间，进了屋子才能看到靠门一侧的墙边还有一扇半透明的水晶推拉门，大概是通往更衣室的。

“希望他是个单身。”Jane嘟囔着拉开了推拉门，然后松了一口气，衣柜里都是整齐排列的男装，从休闲到西装三件套应有尽有，她按照Thor的要求挑了几件看起来宽松舒适的衣服，拿鞋子的时候才注意到这些鞋子大小不一样，皮鞋大多比运动鞋小两码。

“有这么大差别吗？”Jane拿起两只鞋子比了比，又把皮鞋放了回去。

这个时候头顶传来一阵“喀拉啦”的声音，像是指甲在抓挠着木头，Jane循着声音抬起头，看到更衣室顶上有一个活版门。

Jane把手覆上活版门的拉环，轻轻一推，门就滑开了。她脱下高跟鞋，光脚踩在衣橱的抽屉上，把脑袋伸进了这个被封藏的阁楼。阁楼里不透光，一片漆黑，Jane掏出手机打亮了灯，看见不远处的地板上有一个麻袋。

看清那个麻袋的时候，Jane的心脏突然狂跳起来——那个麻袋上满是干涸的血迹。

但是除此之外，阁楼里空无一物，她并没有看到刚才奇怪声响的来源。

Jane抬了抬胳膊，试图把亮光打到更远一些的地方，却不料脚下突然一空，从衣柜上摔了下来，突如其来的苍白阳光把她从好奇拉回了恐惧之中，她慌忙抱起刚才选好的几件衣服和鞋子，逃也似地离开了这座房子。

但是关于Thor住宅的诡异很快就被Jane抛在了脑后。三天后，Thor已经可以自由离开医院，只要中午回来按时输液就行，所以下班之后，Jane和她的病人去吃了晚餐。晚餐而已，还不算太过火，她安慰自己道。

虽然，顺理成章的，晚餐后他们去酒店开了一间房。

Thor在浴室里冲澡的时候，Jane已经迫不及待地躺进了被子里。呼吸着高档酒店松软织物烘烤干燥的味道，给了她无与伦比的满足感。从她第一次见到Thor的那刻开始她就在期待这一夜，如今，梦想即将降临在她的被子里了。

Thor从被子尾端钻进来，抓住了她的脚踝，他刚刚似乎是冲了个凉水澡，皮肤上还带着湿润的凉气，在温暖的被褥里痒痒的，弄得Jane不禁笑了起来：“别闹啦，Thor。”

但下一秒，笑容僵在了她的脸上，Thor哼歌的声音混合着淋浴的水声清晰地从房间另一头的浴室里传来。

Jane的手指几乎是颤抖着掀开了盖在自己胸部的被角，在昏暗温暖的羽被之下，一个面色惨白的男人瞪视着她，那双可怖的圆眼睛散发着幽绿的鬼火。

  


【Natasha Romanoff】

“Stark这家伙真是毫无信义可言，”Clint重重踩了一脚油门，强调着他的抱怨，“我们三分钟就到了，找了他三个小时！他连个电话都不接！”

“他可能发现了什么线索，急着去找了。”Natasha叹了口气，“队长失踪了，他比谁都着急。”

“先是Thor，然后是队长……奥创把我们搞得四分五裂！我痛恨他们，哪怕我们已经消灭了他们。”Clint的下巴愤怒地紧绷着，“我痛恨他们。”

“送我回家吧，我想洗个澡。”Natasha说，“你还要去局里吗？”

“我去局里。”Clint点了点头。他和Natasha的小公寓就在从这里去神盾局的路上。车子停在路边之后，Natasha破天荒地主动给了她的丈夫一个吻，“早点回来，”她沙哑的声音带着独特的性感，“隔壁的小孩子这几天总是敲墙，弄得我精神衰弱。”

“好。”鹰眼保证道。

公寓楼不算高，通常作为额外的锻炼，Natasha会和Clint一起爬楼梯。但是今天她进了那个一直为她所鄙视的、带着玻璃窗的老式电梯，她没有任何时候比现在更加厌恶自己身上的血腥味，只想快点回家洗澡。

她靠在电梯的内壁，用手扶着额头，尽量让自己不去想象Thor那栋房子里发生过的事情，所以她没有注意到电梯的玻璃窗缓慢地经过每一个楼层的时候，一个浑身惨白如纸的小男孩在窗外看着她。

每一层都有。

电梯门开了，Natasha迅速开门冲了进去，她刚刚把衣服拉下来一半，就听见了敲门声。

这个时候谁会找上门来？Natasha恼火地骂了几句脏话，趴在门口的猫眼上向外看去。门外，金发碧眼的男人对她露出了一个抱歉的微笑。

队长？Natasha皱起了眉，她在猫眼里仔仔细细地确认了几遍，在确定队长的确是只有一个人之后才满腹狐疑地打开了门。

“你可算……”

门外空无一人。

“回来了”三个字被Natasha生生咽了下去。她迅速关上了门，同时抓过门口鞋柜里的手枪子弹上膛。

Natasha靠在门板上，密切地观察着门外的动静，同时探究着自己房子里有没有什么不正常的情况。她就这样紧张地站了一个小时，什么也没有发生，在疲劳之下，她不得不放松了一些警惕。

咚、咚、咚……隔壁的小孩子又开始敲墙了。Natasha脱下衣服——一只手仍然紧紧攥着枪——走进了浴室，看都没看一眼墙上那只坏了的挂钟，它停在十一点五十三分已经有些日子了。

最终让Natasha彻底放松下来的还是水管里倾泻而出的热水，她闭上眼睛，轻轻抓挠着自己散乱的红发。

她在自己的后脑摸到了一只冰冷的手。

Natasha迅速拿枪转身，但她的背后只有沾满水渍的瓷砖墙，她又举着枪在浴室里四下环顾，可是依旧一无所获。

“出来！”Natasha命令道，强迫自己举着枪的手不发抖，“出来！”

淅沥沥的水声把沉默融化开来。

地砖上肆意流淌的水冲刷着Natasha赤着的脚，她低下头，看到散落一地的黑色长发。

  


**（中）**

【Clint Barton】

在解决奥创之后，局里给大家放了假，所以当Clint来到神盾局的时候，平时热火朝天的大楼里异常安静，当然，另一部分原因是现在早就过下班时间了，Fury的所谓放假，只不过是不用大家通宵加班了而已。

“晚上好，Tom。”他跟门口的警卫打了声招呼，并且注意到自己的声音听起来有气无力的，不过这并不是他的责任，谁在这种时候都很难保持住一个愉快的语调。

跟远在维也纳的Fury开完电话会议，离开的时候已经是夜里十一点多了，电梯到达一楼的时候Clint突然想上个厕所，于是他随手把箭筒放在了门禁的值班室里。“帮我看一下Tom。”他说着跑向了卫生间。

解决完人生大事，Clint终于感到了今天的第一丝愉悦，他哼着歌往卫生间外走去，一不小心踩在了一根细细的棍儿上。

是他的箭。

怎么会在这儿？Clint弯腰把这支箭捡了起来，他很清楚自己没有把它带进来，而且大楼里也不可能有别的人那这个搞恶作剧。

更何况，他进来的时候这雪白的地砖上什么都没有。

他的箭只会射向敌人，那么只有一种可能，这里混进了敌人。Clint立刻警惕起来，他的目光扫到一旁的隔间里，似乎有一个黑影在晃动。

“你好？”Clint的随身手枪上了膛，“是Tom吗？”他故意问，希望自己不是在对着同事过分敏感。

那个影子没有回答他，依旧在隔间的门后摆来摆去。

“我很抱歉。”Clint一脚踹开了隔间的门，门后的照明灯闪了几下，抽水马桶哗啦啦地响着，显然是刚被人按开。

“操。”Clint咒骂了一声，快步冲向门禁值班室。神盾局的监控系统变态到小便池里，肯定有某个摄像头拍下了刚才那位不速之客的样子。

“Tom，我要看刚才一层卫生间的监控。”Clint说，“走廊，要是卫生间里面有的话也要。”

“哦，太好了你来了。”警卫匆匆忙忙地从他身边挤了出去，“你自己调一下吧Barton先生，我得去上个厕所，憋死我了，那个该死的换班的迟到了！”

“喂……”Clint没来得及叫住他，只好自己琢磨起键盘上的几个按钮。戳戳这个，戳戳那个，屏幕上倒是成功全屏显示出了正对卫生间门口的走廊图像，不过是现在而不是刚才的，他能看见Tom一溜小跑着到了男厕门口。

然后，他停住了脚步。Clint皱起眉，一种不祥的预感使他抓过了身边的箭筒，正在他准备冲出去的那一刻，他意识到来不及了，一个黑影出现在门边，把Tom拖了进去。

紧接着，那个黑影出现在了走廊的尽头。Clint的眼睛眯了起来，现在他看清了那个东西，但是那令他更加不解。

那是一个人，赤着脚，黑色的长发遮住了他的脸，雪白的衬衣松松垮垮地垂在白色长裤外面。这个时候屏幕闪了一下，那个人瞬间出现在了更近的位置，现在Clint能够清楚地看到他的身上沾满了深浅不一的斑驳血迹。

接着，屏幕又闪烁了一下，那个人不见了。

Clint感到自己背上的汗毛都树立了起来，在战场上无数次的经验中，当一个眼前的敌人突然消失，那就意味着——

他在你的身后。

Clint猛地回头，身后是一派杂乱的值班室。

他又急忙回头，发现屏幕的边缘不知何时已经弥漫开了一片黑色。黑色的范围越来越大，直至充满了整个屏幕。屏幕就这么莫名其妙的黑掉了，不论Clint按什么，都不肯再显示出图像来。

Clint这一次不敢胆大妄为了，他拨通了家里的电话，想请求距离最近的支援，但是电话久久没人接听。

“Nat？”Clint不愿意胡乱猜测，此刻对Natasha的担心在他的心里占了上风。他抓起箭筒匆忙离开了。

屏幕上，睁开了一双充满血丝的，绿眼睛。

Clint进门的时候，家里一片漆黑，这很不像Natasha的风格，她即使睡觉也通常会把客厅的灯留着。Clint轻手轻脚地带上了门，没有贸然开灯，他向着卧室里透出的光源慢慢蹭去，看见了坐在小浴室门口地上的，Natasha的背影。

“Nat？”

Natasha似乎没有听见他在叫他，她背对门外坐在冰凉的地板上，抬着头，颈部带着一种奇异的僵硬感。她直愣愣地盯着浴室的上方，但从Clint的角度看不见她在看什么。于是他又小心翼翼地往前蹭了几步，现在他站在卧室里，正对着浴室的门。

他看见了Natasha在看什么。

Clint的尸体被黑色的长发吊着，在天花板下来回摇晃。

这时候，一个小孩子从浴室的角落里走出来，他在Clint的尸体旁停下，和Natasha面对面坐着，后者似乎没有对他的突然出现发表什么异议。

“Modi？”Clint发现这个小孩——虽然他苍白得不像活人，近乎透明的蓝眼珠下缀着浓重的黑眼圈——但他认识他，他是Thor五岁的儿子。

那个孩子在地砖上坐下，开始推Clint垂挂着的尸体，尸体僵直的双腿一下又一下碰撞在浴室的墙壁上。

咚、咚、咚——

Clint的手机亮了起来，时间正是十一点五十三分。

咚、咚，咚、咚，咚、咚——

  


【Tony Stark】

Thor上一次见到Tony也是在医院里，不过，经历一年的时间，时迁事异，Thor变成了那个探望者。

隔着单向玻璃窗，他能看见Tony安静地躺在床上，四肢都被安全绳捆绑着，大大的眼睛空洞地望着天花板。

“我能进去跟他说两句话吗？”Thor问一旁的医生。

“当然可以，”医生没有拒绝雷神的请求，但却谨慎地嘱咐道，“可你得知道，他受的刺激太大，现在意识一会儿清醒一会儿糊涂。”

“好，谢谢你。”Thor礼貌地说，接着推门走了进去。

Tony听见开门声，偏转过头，看到是Thor的时候，他的脸上露出了一种难以言喻的复杂神情。

“你还好吗，朋友？”Thor问。

Tony只是直勾勾地看着他。

“我和Jane刚刚回国，路上出了点小事故，她要在这里做产检。真巧啊，想不到你也在这儿。”Thor有些尴尬地解释。

Tony依旧只是直勾勾地望着他。

“我听说复仇者们都遭遇了一些事情……”Thor说不下去了，虽然他已经完全忘记了和这些人并肩作战的岁月，但是他起码还记得他们来医院看望过自己，并且他也知道，他们是同生共死的交情。每一个复仇者的损失都让他痛苦，更何况，现在，他和Tony，就是队伍里仅存的人了。

提到复仇者，Tony的情绪终于有了一丝波动，他的眼睛眨了两下，温暖的棕色周围泛起了丝丝血红。他干裂的嘴唇动了动，挤出了沙哑的声音，好像他正被人掐着脖子：

“让他放过我……”他乞求道，“让他别再跟着我了……”

“你说什么？”Thor凑的近了一些，试图理解Tony的意思。

“对不起……”Tony重复道，“对不起……报纸……Thor，报纸……”

“什么报纸？”Thor愈发不解，直觉告诉他Tony是在传达很重要的讯息，但他没有看到什么报纸。Tony看向床头的抽屉，示意Thor打开它。Thor照做了，抽屉里果然有一份报纸，他把它取了出来。这张报纸被叠得四四方方，显然是有人在精心保存它，Thor打开了报纸，快速浏览了一遍头版，上面报道了索科维亚的大爆炸，正是那一战造成了他的失忆。

但是Tony早就告诉过他这个了，这显然不会是他想让Thor看的。

Thor细细地阅读下去，在索科维亚的大篇幅报道下面，有一则贴在报纸边缘的简短讯息，内容大致说的是一伙暴徒闯入民居，杀死了一个男人和他的儿子，手段残忍，事发时间正是索科维亚爆炸的前一日。由于当时案件尚未侦破，简讯的旁边还印有受害者的证件照。

在Thor低头读报纸的时候，Tony看见那个苍白的身影又出现了，他的长发依旧遮着大部分脸，但这次，一直瞪大的绿眼睛裸露在了外面，死死地盯着Tony。

“求你……”Thor听见Tony说，他看到对方望着自己身边的某一处，却搞不懂他在看什么，“我给他了……求求你……”

“Tony？”Thor试探地唤了他一声，但是Tony并没有理他，想起医生之前的嘱托，Thor也就作罢，他继续低下头去，看着那两张受害者的证件照。

那是一个俊美的年轻男人和一个极其可爱的孩子，Thor不明白怎样丧心病狂的人会对他们下手。尤其是那个男人，虽然他看起来两颊微凹，显得过于瘦削尖利，但即使是在一张模糊不清的黑白照片上，他的眼睛也近乎勾魂摄魄，不知为什么，Thor莫名地感到那双眼睛应该是神秘温柔的绿色。

突然，简讯最下面一行极易被人忽略的小字像闪电一样击中了Thor，他捏着报纸的手狠狠攥成了拳，接着，他拔腿向外跑去，报纸被他团成团扔在了病房门口。

Tony转回头，继续盯着天花板。

夜幕即将降临，在来到这间病房后的每一个夜晚，每一个十一点五十三分，Tony都会在黑暗中惊醒，然后看见Loki站在他的床头，弯着腰，他长长的黑发会因为重力而垂落两边，那双目眦尽裂的绿眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

“放过我吧……”Tony轻声说，“Thor回来了……放过我吧……”

傍晚时分，医院的天台上冷风凛冽，远山残阳如血，Tony坐在天台边缘，一双苍白冰冷的手捧住了他的脸。

他从背后拥抱着他，他们一起坠落了下去。

Thor跑出医院大门的时候，Tony Stark从天而降，坠落在他的眼前。

只是这一次，他没有穿着钢甲，他与坚硬的水泥地面之间，只有薄薄的一层病号服，而且很快就浸透了他自己的鲜血。

  


【Jane Forster】

为了照顾孕妇，Thor，这个北欧传说里的雷神，阿斯加德的继任者，雷神之锤的主人，学会了开车。

或许对于神而言一个月的确太过短暂了，因此，直到挪威旅行之后，他们才总算结束了为时近一年的漫长蜜月期。Jane坐在副驾驶上，心满意足地抚摸着她高高鼓起的小腹。这是来自神的赠礼，这的确是。

已经七个月了，这一次回纽约本来不在Thor的计划之中，但Jane执意要回来。她其实是准备卖掉Thor那栋给她带来梦魇的房子，然后他们就可以搬到南方去，甚至搬到欧洲去也未尝不可。Jane想象着在塞浦路斯拥有一栋大房子的可能，不禁微笑起来——这可能性还不小呢，Thor是个温柔到可以予取予求的人。

汽车在高速公路上疾驰。

当他们看到路中间站着一个小男孩的时候，踩刹车已经晚了，那个孩子约莫只有四五岁大，他定定地站在路中间，看着Thor的汽车朝自己飞驰而来，丝毫没有躲闪的意思。

Thor猛地打了一下方向盘，试图绕过他，不料车子失控撞上了路边的防护栏。他再回头去看，小男孩不见了。

Thor紧张地看向Jane，豆大的汗珠已经从她发白的脸上流了下来。“坚持住，我叫救护车！”他一手握住Jane的手，另一只手拨通了急救电话。

作为一个护士，尽管并不在产科工作，但Jane始终相信，当一个母亲正在失去她的孩子时，她是会感觉到的。此刻，她就有这种感觉，她明白腹中的那个生命正在离她而去，而她无论如何都挽留不住。

“坚持住，Jane……”Thor有力的声音回响在她的耳畔，这是雷神的孩子，几遍她自己是一个凡人，但是雷神的孩子不可能如此脆弱，她一定要留住他……

在救护车到来前，Jane就失去了意识。

醒来的时候，Thor正坐在她床边，握着她的手。“孩子没事。”他微笑着说，声音里饱含着安慰的力量，“医生做了检查，他很健康，你有一些轻微的擦伤，休养几天就好了。”

Jane被巨大的喜悦淹没了，虚惊一场。她把手放在自己的腹部，那里依旧圆滚滚的、好端端的。

“我听说Tony也在这里住院，我去看看他，你有什么需要就给我打电话。”Thor轻轻亲吻了她的肚子，接着又抬起头来吻了他的妻子。他的妻子接受了雷神的亲吻之后，微笑着目送他离开了病房。

Jane Forster或许是一个异想天开的人——嫁给雷神更加助长了她这一点——但她绝不是一个傻瓜。她很明白Tony Stark这个名字意味着什么：某个关于Thor失忆前的秘密与阴谋。虽然神盾局提供的资料显示Thor的的确确是单身，可是在不讲道理的第六感中，Jane无时无刻不感受到来自Thor过去的威胁。

于是她默默尾随着她的丈夫，来到了楼上的精神病房。在路过一个苍白的男孩子身边时，他走上来摸了摸她的肚子。

那个男孩子有一双透亮的蓝眼睛和一头柔顺的黑发，他只有四五岁，小小的、有些发凉的手贴在Jane的肚子上，接着他开口叫她：“爸爸。”

“不，是妈妈。”Jane笑着纠正了他。

她在病房的单向玻璃外看见了Thor，病房隔音很好，她只得处心积虑地躲在角落里等待，直到看着他的丈夫极为失态地冲出了医院，然后她才腆着肚子，慢慢地踱步过去，扶着腰，费力地蹲下身捡起了那张被揉成一团的报纸。

只看一眼，她就知道Thor去了哪里。

Jane搭上计程车，再次来到了Thor那处偏僻的住宅。她在路上就联系好了房屋中介，对方答应她很快就到。Jane站在铁门外，仰望着这栋造型低调而精致地小楼，不禁可惜地发出了一声叹息，这本可以是他们的新房的。

“Thor？”她一面叫着丈夫的名字，一面推开门走了进去。房子里的灯亮着，一定是有人来了，不然谁会来开这儿的灯呢？“Thor！”Jane挺着肚子，底气十足地又叫了一声，这一次楼上一阵哗啦啦的响动回答了她。

“你在找东西吗？找完了快下来吧，我就不爬楼梯了。”她又说道。

那阵哗啦啦的响动离楼梯口越来越近了，可是她在其中没有分辨出Thor的脚步声。

一张脸从楼梯口探了出来。

那是一张怎样可怖的脸呢？他的黑发乱糟糟的披散着，中间包裹的面色比纸还要苍白，他的眼眶裂开了一道道鲜红的细缝，其中流淌出的液体，不知是该称其为血红的眼泪，还是眼泪般的血。

他在贴近地面的地方，直直的看着Jane，然后，他伸出胳膊，带起一阵哗啦啦的声音。

Jane踉跄着退到了墙边，她想尖叫，却叫不出来，想逃走，双腿却瘫软着站不起来。男人似乎有着无数个关节，或者说，他是无数块碎骨拼接而成的，他就这样扭动着爬了下来，血红的衣服蹭过一级级台阶，那哗啦啦的声音从他的身体里散发出来，像是一对破碎的陶片在那副皮囊中彼此相撞。

他的绿眼睛一直死死地盯着Jane，头颅随着视线，僵硬地转动着。

他爬下楼梯，爬向Jane。

他对着她张开嘴。

他没有舌头。

  


**(** **下)**

【Steve Rogers】

索科维亚一战损失惨重。Steve看着躺在病床上的Thor想。这个金发壮汉在战斗中头部遭受重击，现在什么也想不起来了，如果让Loki知道，那绝对是一场灾难。

“总得有个人去通知他。”钢铁侠抱起了胳膊，“要不我去？”

“不行。”队长否决了Tony的提议，“Loki知道奥创和你有关系，他会直接视为是你害Thor失忆了，我可不觉得你能安全回来。”

“Nat？”Tony看向红发女人。

“我可不去。”Natasha摆了摆手，“他怀孕之后脾气格外暴躁。况且，”她翻了个大大的白眼，“我才不想看一个男人挺着肚子在我跟前趾高气扬。”

火神的种族天赋让这个已婚却不能有孕的特工无比嫉妒。

当然，本该在这房间里的Clint早就跑得没影了。

“算了，我去吧。”队长大义凛然地说，“Loki跟我不是很熟，所以他面对我的时候应该会理智一点……吧？”

另外两个人同时用一声响亮的“嘁”回答了他。

“喂，你们在说什么？”Thor坐在床上，一脸无辜地问。

Steve按了很久门铃，都没有人来应门。他轻轻一推，门竟然没有锁着，一股浓重的血腥味顺着门缝溢出，扑鼻而来。

出于职业的敏感，Steve把盾牌挡在身前，然后用脚尖猛地踢开了门。映入眼帘的景象让这个战士的心脏狠狠地紧缩了起来。

Loki趴在楼梯上，侧着头，大大的眼睛无神地望向门的方向，他的一只胳膊向下伸着，似乎是正要爬下来，另一只胳膊垫在身下，护着小腹的位置。

楼梯侧面，滴落的血留下了一道道殷红的痕迹，在门厅里的地板上凝结成了一片干涸的湖泊。

Steve咬着牙，走上了台阶，强迫自己不去看Loki的尸体。“Modi？”他呼唤道。Loki一定把孩子藏起来了，Modi一定被他藏起来了。“是我，Steve叔叔，”美国队长大声说，“Modi你在吗？”

他上到二层，先推开了走廊最外侧的门，浴缸是满的，水波粼粼，Steve走上前去，看见Modi躺在里面，小小的身子已经被泡的肿了起来。

“天呐……Tony……Tony！”Steve拨通了Tony的电话，对方很快就接了起来。

“怎么，Loki打你了吗？需要支援吗？”钢铁侠在电话那头懒洋洋地问。

“死了……都死了……”Steve这个时候才意识到自己在哭。他见识过多少惨烈的生离死别？可是Modi……他们看着他长大，他本以为在整个复仇者联盟的保护下，这世间没有什么能伤害他。

“你说什么？”Tony立刻紧张起来，“谁死了？”

“Loki……还有Modi……”

都死了。

“奥创？”Tony感觉到自己的声音在控制不住地发抖。

“我想是的。”Steve平复了一些情绪，他离开浴室，站在楼梯口，既无法面对楼下的Loki，也无法面对门后的Modi。“我想……奥创一定侵入过神盾局的系统，这个地址局里的资料上是有的，我们太大意了。”

他们太大意了。Steve和Tony，Natasha和Clint，他们彼此就是对方最重要和唯一的软肋，但是他们都忘记了——甚至连Thor自己也忽略了——他们将Loki完全毫无防备地暴露在奥创之下。

“应该是在索科维亚之前，在我们把他限制住之前。”Tony在电话那头补充道，“我们在……Fury那个该死的秘密别墅里的时候！”

“我想是的，我想他们还逼问了他，关于我们的去向。”Steve终于能忍住痛苦，俯下身来探查Loki的情况，“他全身的骨头都碎了……脖子是被生生拧断的。”

“操！真是一孕傻三年，他连门都不知道关好吗！他//他//妈知不知道自己现在法力弱！他怎么敢这样毫无防备！我们在几千公里之外！就算奥创进门前先给我打个电话我也飞不回来……”

“Tony……”Steve轻声地制止了他，他知道Tony是在痛恨自己的疏漏，“我们当时也在躲避奥创。”

“在躲避奥创？”Tony苦笑了一声，“你觉得Thor会因为这个借口原谅他自己吗？”

Steve低下头，他把手覆上Loki的眼睛，却终究无法帮他瞑目。“我们不能告诉他。”最后，他艰难的开了口，“我们不能告诉Thor。那相当于杀了他。”

  


【Loki Odinson】

Thor洗完澡出来，Loki正倚在床头，他把手覆在自己的眼睛上，疲倦地躲避着台灯的光亮。Thor爬上床，凑到他的丈夫身边，温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。

“你摸摸，能摸得到她吗？”Loki把Thor的手拉过来，贴在自己的小腹上。

“你已经知道是个女儿了？”Thor笑着，又亲吻了他的额角，“太小了，根本摸不出来嘛。”

“我当然知道。”Loki白了他一眼，“虽然你女儿现在只有一个咖啡豆大。”

“那Tony会很喜欢她。”Thor打趣道。

“他最好还是不要喜欢。”Loki哼了一声，“他已经给Modi买太多玩具了，也该有人管管他，别插手我的教育事业。”

“那你为什么要让Modi按照人类的速度成长？”Thor戳穿了Loki，“五岁，你五岁的时候还在摇篮里呢。”

“滚。”Loki踢了Thor一脚，“我只是不想Romanoff和Stark七老八十的时候还看不见Modi在人类五岁的时候该是什么样子，那对我儿子的相貌是种浪费。但是，”他恶毒地看向Thor，“那并不代表我想把女儿磨碎了给他当饮料。”

“别那么说，太血腥了不利于胎教。”Thor保护性的将Loki抱进了怀里，“谁也别想碰她一根头发，哪怕理发师也不行。”

“那就希望她是金发。”Loki打了个呵欠，把手指插进了Thor的金色长发里。

“Modi的头发也很好看。”Thor为自己的长子抗议道。

“但妈妈的头发总该有人继承。”Loki困倦的闭上眼睛，往Thor怀抱深处钻了钻。

“好吧，也有道理。”Thor妥协了。他轻轻地、有节奏的拍着Loki的背，这是他弟弟的独属待遇，连Modi都没有享受过。

“别想那么快把我哄睡。”Loki迷迷糊糊地轻声说，“你还没告诉我这次要多久才能回来。”

“两天。”Thor保证道，“你在宴会上也看见了，那家伙来者不善。但我会很快搞定的，我发誓。”

“那很久……”Loki抱怨地回答，“但我只好等。”

两天后，Thor没有回来。

第三天到来前的夜里，奥创破门而入。

Loki把Modi藏到了衣橱的阁楼里，他听着楼下的声音越来越近，深知自己现在连一个像样的幻影都做不出来。

“多么感人，”更衣室的门被拉开了，钢铁的手爪粗暴地扯住Loki的头发，把他拖了出来，“曾经接近于统治地球的邪神，现在为了生孩子，选择放弃自己的法力，看看你都堕落成什么样了？”

“据我所知，在堕落这件事上，你恐怕要更胜一筹。”Loki笑着挺直了身子，“怎么，模仿Stark这条路走到头了？”

“我的能力远远胜过Stark！”奥创一挥手，将Loki掀翻在地。

小腹磕在台阶边缘，引发了一阵危险的疼痛，Loki默默地把一只手垫在小腹下面，这一次他没有再冒险站起来。

“你瞧，我来是有正事的。”奥创和他的钢铁战士们围拢了过来，“我想问问你，雷神，还有他的队友们，他们躲到哪里去了？”

“阿斯加德？”Loki微笑起来，“我倒很乐意去看你挑战一下Odin。不论你们谁失败我都喜闻乐见。”

咔——有人踩断了他的腿骨。

“我告诉雷神我要炸掉一座城市，”奥创说，“或者我来杀了你，二选一，你猜怎么着？”

“那把锤子贯穿了你的脑袋。”咔——又是一条腿。Loki把嘴唇咬得血肉模糊。

“答错。”奥创宣布道，“他告诉我了这里的地址。这就是我到这儿来的原因。你以为你有多重要呢，Loki？”

“哈哈……”Loki笑出了声，“既然如此，你已经证明了我毫不重要，来杀我又有什么意义？”

“意义？”一只脚踏在了他的腰上，Loki已经无暇顾是身体哪几个部位又被击碎了，小腹那股疼痛愈演愈烈，他甚至能感觉到温热的液体正顺着他的大腿流出来，“我只需要目的。”奥创回答。

“那么……你的目的……是什么？”剧痛让Loki的话都说不完整，他整个身体近乎是散碎在楼梯上，血不断地从各个部位冒出来，在他身下汇成一条条溪流。

接着，有人抓着他的头发把他提了起来，一只满是金属腥气的机械手捏住了他的下巴，掰开了他的嘴。

“我只问你一遍，权杖在哪？”这个问题听着像临时想起来的。

“阿斯加德？”Loki的嘴唇艰难地开阖着。他知道权杖在复仇者大厦，现在看来，应该是被转移了。

一片锋利的金属伸进来，割掉了他的舌头。

“Loki，其实我并不真的需要你的回答。权杖在我这儿，Thor……他迟早会来找我。”奥创在他耳边说，“我只是很好奇，从一个神变成一个人，是什么感觉？”

“现在看来，太脆弱了，不堪一击。”

抓着他头发的手和捏着他下巴的手狠狠相错，Loki听到了自己颈部断裂的声音。

  


【Thor Odinson】

Thor推门而入，打破了这栋房子闲置已久的平静。月光中的房间沉静、柔和，一丝本该有的血腥味、一滴本该出现的血迹都没有留下。

但是Thor知道有人在这里杀了人，杀了一个年轻男人和一个孩子，那张报纸上，在那两个受害者的证件照下方，写着这栋房子的地址。那是在索科维亚之前和Thor住在一起的人，那是他的家人。

他上了楼，推开浴室的门、卧室的门、儿童房的门，可是这里什么都没有留下，似乎时间真的洗涤了一切，包括他的记忆。

啪嗒——一个本子从儿童房的书架上坠落下来，掉到了地板上。Thor走过去把它拾了起来，本子刚好翻到了最后一篇，往后的页都是空白。

_ 我还是觉得Thrud _ _ 不适合作为一个女孩的名字，不过Thor _ _ 喜欢。既然Modi _ _ 是我取的，这个也就只好随他去。 _

_ Thor _ _ 明天回来。应该再坚持一下，让他重新考虑名字的问题。 _

诅咒冲破了诅咒的禁锢，往事源源不断地灌入Thor的脑中。Loki的恶作剧，Loki的流放，Loki曾试图挑起的战争，Loki的仇恨……这个房子里曾经生活过的是Loki，他的Loki，他与他共同生活在这里，与他建立了一个家庭，与他人世偷欢。

最后，死在了这里。

手机铃声非常不合时宜的响了，电话那头的医生在催促这个父亲赶快赶到产房来，他的妻子即将临盆。

Thor拖起步子，仿若一具行尸走肉。他一直让自己积极地面对失忆这件事情带来的影响，他一直努力的记忆忘记的东西，努力的尝试新的生活，他甚至娶妻生子，自以为幸运地开启了新的人生。

如今却发现，他的人生早就结束了，在那之后的一切，不过都是一个骗局。

产房里，Jane的哀嚎声不断传来，Thor穿着陪产的消毒服，仅存的理智支撑他握着Jane的手。终于，那个婴儿出来了，引起了医生和护士的一阵阵尖叫。

那尖叫声不是欢迎新生的喜悦，而是对逝去灵魂的恐惧。

房间里的灯瞬间熄灭，Jane的手垂落下来。Loki浑身是血地爬下手术台，拖着一身哗啦啦的骨骼，爬向Thor。

“Loki……”Thor坐在地上，张开了怀抱，“Loki……我爱你……”

Loki那苍白的脸抵住了Thor的额头，他张开他没有舌头的嘴，咬住了Thor的舌头。

\--end--

  


**番外：咒怨-阴阳眼**

【1】

绕过两个街角，Jane再次看了看手机上对方发来的地址，街区没错，方向也没错，就是……

女孩抬起头，目光在高档住宅区的几栋别墅中徘徊了两圈，开始打心眼里怀疑自己是否还应该继续往前走。

想想助学贷款，想想新款ipod。Jane在心底里为自己鼓了把劲，然后抬头挺胸地朝着7号楼走去。Selvig博士把这个兼职介绍给她的时候曾经提醒过她雇主的住址比较偏僻，要考虑安全问题，但是当Jane得知对方开出的价格之后就毫不犹豫地一口答应了下来——要知道对方给出的报酬可以简单概括为：她长这么大都没见过那么多钱。没人会拒绝一份薪水如此丰厚的兼职工作。

Jane在纹饰繁复的大门前深深吸了口气，然后抬起手敲了敲门，过了好一会儿没有人应答，她皱起眉，刚抬起手准备再敲一遍的时候才发现门把手上有个闪着蓝光的门铃按钮，于是她有点尴尬地用指尖按了一下门铃。

叮咚——门铃尖利地响了一声，五秒钟之后，门锁就咔哒一声开了。Jane抬起头，看见了一件布满铃兰暗纹的浅蓝衬衣，即使作为一个连高级定制的边儿都摸不到的大学生她也能看出来那价格不菲。她又把视线往上抬了抬，才看到那张对她而言高度过高也过于英俊的脸，如果不是敲门之前再三确认了地址，Jane会怀疑自己是不是闯入了什么电影的拍摄现场——看在布拉德·皮特的份上，这个男人有一头让女人都嫉妒的金色长发。

“嗨，您好，请问您是？”男人开了口——当然，如同所有玛丽苏小说的标配一样，他的声音也该死的性感——他一说话，Jane才发现自己刚刚在盯着对方的脸发愣，她不好意思地笑了笑，伸出了一只手。“我是Jane Forster，呃，Selvig博士的学生，我来应聘物理学和数学的家庭教师。”

“欢迎您，Forster小姐。”那个男人握了握她的手，打开门将她让了进去。房子里的一切都和那扇大门以及这个男人相匹配，昂贵，优雅，唯一的美中不足就是所有窗子都拉着两层刺绣纱帘，过滤掉的阳光让原本金碧辉煌的室内显得有些黯淡。“Thor Odinson。”男人引着Jane在客厅坐下，自报了一个名字。

“您一个人住？”Jane环顾着过于安静的房子，脱口而出，问完了才觉得自己有点傻气，果然，Thor礼貌地微笑了起来。“不，我不需要家庭教师，Forster小姐，”他说，语气温柔得恰到好处，避免了让Jane为自己说错话而感到不自在，“我是为我弟弟聘请您的。”

“我这算是通过面试了吗？”Jane笑着问。

“如您所见，”Thor摊了摊手，“这地方位置不好，我们没收到多少应聘申请，而且，当然，您的求学经历是所有申请者中最漂亮的。”

“那恕我直言，我也得了解一些关于学生的情况，”Jane煞有介事地掏出了小本子和中性笔，“请问您弟弟的名字？年龄？”

“他叫Loki，15岁。”谈起弟弟，Jane注意到Thor的微笑自然了许多。

“我注意到您要求全科目教学，大多数家长都只会要求补课。Loki在学校的课业问题很大吗？”Jane将招聘启事上自己誊抄下来的要点指给Thor看。

“不，Loki没有上学。”Thor摇了摇头，“他……身体状况不适合，”说到这里，他深金色的眉毛微微蹙了起来，“不过我向您保证，他的学习能力没有问题，他很聪明，您会喜欢他的。”

所有家长都这么说，哪怕他们的孩子就是个彻头彻尾的混世魔王，家长们也敢摸着胸口情真意切地声称这些缺乏管教的富家子弟是人见人爱的小天使。

不过Jane不得不承认，就外貌而言，Loki是这些孩子中最接近“天使”的一个——如果能忽略掉笼罩在他周身那一层暗沉沉的病气的话。她被Thor领上了二楼，后者轻轻敲了敲书房的门，听到一声“请进”之后才把门打开。“Loki，这是Forster小姐。Foster小姐，这是我弟弟，Loki Odinson。”Thor介绍道。他的身子向一侧让开，Jane这才看到了隐藏在高大书架阴影之中的那个男孩，他蜷坐在一个宽大的暗红色沙发上，腿上盖着厚厚的银灰色毛毯，怀里抱着一本书，Jane注意到了那是鲁丁的《实分析与复分析》。

“你好，Forster小姐。”Loki抬起眼睛，面无表情，程式化地打了个招呼，他的脸色的确是太苍白了，双颊深深地凹陷下去，只有一双绿眼睛在这张脸上显得出奇的大。Jane向Thor点了点头，后者心领神会地退出了房间，帮他们带上了门，不过Jane很怀疑他是不是会离开门口。

“你好，Loki，”Jane面对着重新把头埋进书本里的少年，紧张地搓了搓手，拉过皮质转椅坐在了他的对面，试图找个话题，“嗯……你在看大学课本？”

Loki没有说话，也没有看她，他用指尖分开书页，往下翻了一篇，沉默地读着，Jane张了张嘴试图再说点什么，但是在这股子压抑的气氛里最终还是放弃了，直到Loki读完这一篇，又往下翻了一页，他才慢悠悠地开口，说：“我不需要家庭教师。”

“很好。”Jane立刻站了起来，“我这就去跟Odinson先生辞行。”

“坐下。”Loki瞟了她一眼，用稍带命令地口吻说，“你没有基本的礼貌吗？听我说完。”

Jane被狠狠地噎了一下，她恼火地盯着这个高中还没毕业的小屁孩，决定为了保持自己的尊严最好还是站着。“你说吧，我会听完。”她高傲地回答。

Loki这次合上了书，他歪着头，绿眼睛上下打量了Jane一圈，然后他掀开了毯子，站起身来，Jane这才发现这个男孩个头虽然赶不上他的哥哥，但也足够高大了，看来生病并没有影响他的身高发育。他穿着光面绸子的银色居家服，光着脚踩在黑色的长绒地毯上，走到书架前，把手里的书塞了回去，然后用指尖一个接一个地敲打着硬邦邦的书脊。

“我不需要家庭教师，”他说，“所以你不用教我课，你可以在这儿看看书，吃吃点心，喝喝茶，不必工作，钱一分也不少拿，我看不出你有什么损失。”

“我为什么要白拿钱？”Jane扬起了眉毛。

“白拿钱还需要理由？”Loki奇怪地看了她一眼。

“需要。”Jane态度十分强硬。

Loki转回头去，往左侧的书架走了两步，从上面抽出了一本书，翻了两页又塞了回去，而Jane抱着胳膊看着他。“Thor必须要回公司了，”过了一会儿，他突然开口说，“他不想把我一个人留在家里。我也不想让他担心。”

这似乎是一个可以接受的理由。Jane的态度缓和了一点，但一时间还是难以接受自己拿着高薪却什么都不做的事实。“真奇怪，你们兄弟俩一点都不像。”她重新坐回了转椅上，犹豫着嘟囔道。

“我是Thor父母从孤儿院领养的。”Loki冷淡地说。他终于从书架上选中了一本书，抱着它又蜷缩回了沙发上，但没有盖上毛毯，两条细细的长腿以一个奇怪的姿势盘着，Jane认为这对于他这个年纪的男孩来说过于柔软了。

“那他们怎么不来陪你呢？”Jane忍不住问，“工作忙？”毕竟Thor看起来也不过二十多岁，独自挣下这么大一份家业的可能性微乎其微，这样想来他的父母或许还没有退休。

“他们死了。”Loki再次干脆而冷漠地说。似乎他并不避讳谈起对自己的身世和养父母的死亡，但付诸其上的感情也少得可怜，这种态度让Jane感到很不舒服。

“我可以看这些书吗？”她打算换个话题，并且暗暗决定明天带着自己的论文来写，那肯定比跟Loki聊天舒服多了。

“请便。”Loki头也不抬地说。于是Jane起身挑了一本书，翻了半天却一个字也没有看进去。幸好Thor的敲门声打断了这个越来越沉重的局面，他走进来对Jane说：“我想你们已经熟悉了？没问题的话您明天就可以按时来上班了。”

Jane赶紧收拾好东西逃离了Loki的书房，她急匆匆地下了楼，这才发现天已经黑了，奇怪的是整个住宅区除了Odinson家之外一盏亮着的灯也没有，那也就意味着从这里走到车站要经过的是一段黑漆漆的路。

“我送您去车站吧，”正在Jane犹豫自己要怎么壮胆才能走完这段路的时候，Thor已经为她拉开了车门，“这里住的人真是太少了。”他满含歉意地说，玛莎拉蒂在空无一人的小街上开得飞快。

说太少可真是谦虚。Jane忍不住在心里吐槽，这地方压根就一个人都没有好吧？她默默地翻了个白眼，却从后视镜里看到后排座位上有一个黑影。

“Loki？”她下意识地转过头去，后座上空空如也。

“你说什么？”Thor也从后视镜里往后看了一下，紧接着他眯起了眼睛，猛地一脚刹车踩到了底，车子刚好稳稳停在了地铁站旁边，这附近的住宅区就正常多了，都三三两两地亮着灯，还有不少人在外面遛狗。“你到了，Forster小姐。”Thor解锁了车子，Jane急忙拉开门跳下了车。“明天见，Odinson先生!”她说完，头也不回地跑进了地铁站，站里等车的人还不少，尽管如此，她还是感到背后一阵阵的发冷。

Jane掏出手机来，准备刷刷新闻转移一下注意力，结果发抖的手一不小心将手机掉在了地上。她弯下腰去捡，却从两腿之间看到自己背后对面的轨道上有一个影子。

“Loki？”Jane僵住了，她望着那个站在轨道上的影子——那无疑就是Loki，却又不像是Loki，确切地说，那张脸看起来像是二十多岁的Loki，而不是她今天下午认识的那个少年。Jane一把抓起手机猛地转过身去，对面呼啦啦地驶过一趟地铁，而轨道上的Loki不见了。Jane倒吸一口冷气，急忙冲向对面的站台，地铁开走了，轨道上除了一些垃圾和一只死老鼠之外，什么都没有。

她看错了吗？Jane揉着眼睛回到自己这一侧的站台上了车。她一下午就只是坐着，没有晕头转向，没有疲劳过度，可她怎么产生了幻觉呢？

不过临近毕业，越来越近的毕业论文死线很快就让Jane把第一天见到Loki之后发生的这点怪事抛在脑后了。在Odinson家的教学活动虽然称不上愉快，但总体来说还是轻松自在的。Jane每天早上八点半到，Thor刚好去上班，他请好了钟点工来给她和Loki做午饭，钟点工离开的时候还会留下沏好的茶和足量的蛋糕、饼干、果盘，虽然Loki还是不怎么跟她说话，不过Jane既然除了边吃吃喝喝边写自己的论文之外什么也不用干，也就没有什么可抱怨的。

令她烦心的是，这几天她的出租屋隔壁似乎是搬来了一对儿同性小情侣，每天夜里都砰砰砰地动静很大，尤其是那个年纪小点的男孩，呻吟声一波高过一波，搞得她根本睡不着觉。Jane也去敲过几次门企图交涉，然而对方压根不搭理她，一次都没有开过门。

  


【2】

周五这天，Jane像往常一样告别Thor下了车，明天是她兼职后的第一个周末，可以好好地睡个懒觉。

Thor看着她关上车门，三步并作两步地跑下了地铁站，才开车调头往家的方向驶去。车子进入他们的住宅区之后，他皱起眉看了后视镜一眼，不大高兴地说：“我说过很多次，你们不要再跟来了。”

后视镜里，一个脸色惨白的老头和一个同样脸色惨白的妇人对视了一眼。老人只有一只眼睛，在他本该长着右眼的位置上只有一个手腕粗血淋林的大洞，似乎有什么东西捅穿了他的脑袋；妇人有着与Thor颜色相近的金发和蓝眼睛，此刻，那双蓝眼睛正满含担忧地望着驾驶座上的Thor。

Thor从后视镜里看到了妇人的眼神，叹了口气。“妈妈，别那么看着我。”他无奈地说，“您知道我不能……”

Frigga依旧一脸忧伤地看着他。

“您放心，”Thor把车停进车库里，打开空气循环系统，然后点燃了一根烟，“我都想好了，注射氰化物就是一瞬间的事，我给Loki建了基金，他不会缺钱花，也不会……不会知道。”他耸了耸肩，故作轻松地打趣道，“这可比老爸的死法好多了不是吗？”

Odin摇了摇头。

不远处，12号房阁楼上的灯闪烁了两下，又熄灭了。

“Howard又回来了，”Thor下了车，弄熄了烟头，然后丢进了公用垃圾桶里，“Tony就是因为他一天到晚闹腾才搬走的。你俩要是闹腾，我就带着Loki搬到你们看不到的地方去。”他拍了拍西装外套，驱赶着身上的烟味，同时朝后座上警告道。这话果然很有效果，两个惨白的人几乎立刻就从后座上消失了。

Thor这才掏出钥匙打开了门，Loki正坐在长餐桌边上，看见他进来，那张瘦削的小脸上露出了一个乖巧的微笑。“哥哥，”他长开了胳膊，眨巴着眼睛，“不亲亲我吗？”

“别闹。”Thor笑着绕过他，坐到了长桌的对面，假装没有看到Loki眼里一闪而过的失落。

不过Loki很快就控制住了他的情绪，重新堆起一个笑脸，切下一大块牛排塞进了嘴里——他知道Thor喜欢他大口吃饭的样子。果然，Thor看见他胃口好，一双眼睛都弯了起来。“明天是周末，”Loki费力地将嘴里的牛肉咽下去之后又开口道，“你好久没带我出门了。”

Thor的笑容卡壳了，他赶紧低下头胡乱地划拉着他的牛排。“你……想去哪？”Thor支支吾吾地问。

“游乐场？”Loki观察着Thor的表情，不大确定地说，“或者公园也行……我想，呃，晒晒太阳。”

“好啊。”Thor觉得自己没法拒绝“晒晒太阳”这个要求，他顿了顿，假装不经意地随口问道，“叫上Foster小姐怎么样？”

Loki突然觉得吃不下了，他搁下刀叉，感到一阵反胃。“你想跟她一起出去？”他一针见血地问，“还是说，你就是不想跟我一起出去？”

“别这样Loki，”Thor没有看他，而是盯着自己已经被蹂躏得乱七八糟的晚餐，“我是怕我一个人照顾不好你。”

“你一个人照顾了我七年，”Loki冷冷地说，“从你刚成年的时候就开始了。”

“可我并没有把你照顾好不是吗？”Thor猛然抬头，他通红的眼眶把Loki吓住了。

“我不明白……”Loki试图让自己听起来冷静，然而他的声音里已经带上了哭腔，“你为什么觉得……觉得这一切都是你的错？”

“因为这就是我的错！”Thor吼道，下一秒他就后悔了，Loki捂住了嘴，抽抽噎噎地哭了出来。“Loki……对不起Loki……”Thor赶忙扔下刀叉，绕过桌子，将浑身发抖的Loki抱进了怀里，轻轻地拍着他的后背。瞧吧——他沮丧地想——这一切的的确确都是我的错。

Thor从小就知道自己与众不同，从他记事起，他就能看到很多别人看不到的东西。住在老房子里的时候，他能看到去世已久的爷爷奶奶，家里的狗无缘无故大叫的时候，他能看到狗是在冲着一个突然闯进来浑身是血的陌生人狂吠。他把这一切都告诉了他的母亲，而Frigga只是笑了笑。

“这是一种天赋，”她柔声说，并且向他展示了自己的白瓷碗和银匕首，“这意味着你天生就能帮助别人脱离苦难，Thor。”

Thor似懂非懂地点了点头。

十岁那年，Frigga抱回来了一个尚不足月的婴儿，Odin给他起名叫Loki。Thor站在摇篮边上，看着襁褓之中瘦得像只小猫一样的Loki，突然就明白了Frigga的那句话。

几个月之后，Odin死在高架桥上的一场连环车祸里，一根手腕粗的钢筋从前面急刹车的卡车上飞了出来，从他的右眼一直捅穿到他的后脑勺，将他的脑袋钉在了劳斯莱斯的手工真皮座椅上。

Thor很相信他的母亲，因此直到十八岁那年Frigga死于心脏病之后，他才明白，这不是一种天赋，而是一种诅咒。

在他的父母去世之后，他的邻居们也接二连三地遭遇不幸，人们渐渐开始传言说这个地方风水不好，一户接一户地搬离了这里。只有Thor，像是不断从身边人汲取养料的植物一样，茁壮而挺拔地长大了，可是Loki却一天天衰弱下去，Thor带他跑遍了美国的各大医院，却什么都查不出来，Loki的生命就像是沙漏里的沙子，以比任何人都更快的速度流逝下去。

“对不起，Loki……”Thor抱着他的弟弟，轻声安抚道，“我不会让这样的事情再发生了。”

第二天，还睡得迷迷糊糊的Jane被一通电话吵醒了，电话那头，Thor表示很抱歉打扰了她的周末，但是他愿意出双倍加班费，请她这两天也过来陪Loki读书。

本着人为财死鸟为食亡的精神，Jane迅速答应着从被窝里爬了出来，冲进楼下星巴克里买了杯浓缩咖啡就上了路。跑出地铁站的时候，Thor已经在那里等她了，他几乎是迫不及待地把Jane送到了自己家门口之后就逃之夭夭。

Jane一头雾水地上了楼，可是Loki并不在书房里，她叫着Loki的名字，挨个房间敲了敲门，终于在敲到其中一间的时候听见了那声冷漠的“进来。”

房间里拉着厚重的窗帘，只有床头的夜灯发出了一点冷色的光，Loki坐在床上晃来晃去，用白色的被单蒙住了头。

“你在干嘛？”Jane好笑地走过去拉开了窗帘，一回头，却看见Loki脸色苍白地躺在床上，像是昏了过去，而那个披着被单的人还坐在Loki的脚边晃来晃去。

“啊！”Jane尖叫一声，想往外跑，却觉得腿软，那个披着被单的人突然跳下床，在白色的被单里扭动着朝她爬了过来。Jane背靠着窗台，退无可退，只能害怕地捂住了眼睛，过了半晌，却听不到动静了。她偷偷从指缝中间向外看去，只见地上的人不见了，雪白的被单盖在Loki的身上，连他的脸也盖住了，只在被单上缘留下了一丛黑色的长发。

Jane慢慢地凑了过去。“Loki？”她试探着叫了一声，床上的人没有回应，她大着胆子又往前走了几步，伸出两根颤抖的手指，猛地将被单一把掀开了。

Loki面朝下趴在床上，脑后凌乱的黑发之间，一双血淋淋的绿眼睛正盯着Jane。

Thor回家的时候，Jane正坐在沙发上看书。看见Thor进来，她做了一个噤声的手势，轻声说：“Loki不太舒服，在楼上睡觉呢。”

听到Loki不舒服，Thor匆忙跑上了楼，推开大卧室的门，Loki果然躺在床上，睡得正香，被子只盖住了他的一条腿，身体的大部分都赤裸裸地露在外面。

“又不穿睡衣。”Thor嘟囔着抱怨了一句，轻手轻脚地走进去，弯下腰，将被子慢慢地拉了上来帮Loki盖好，睡梦中的Loki不安稳地呓语了一句什么，朝着Thor的方向微微侧过头来，尖俏的鼻尖离Thor的下巴只有一寸远，温热的鼻息骚动在Thor的喉结上。

Loki很好闻，Thor一直都知道这件事，尤其在进入青春期之后，那种味道更加诱人了，Thor起初形容不出来Loki身上的究竟是一种什么味道，他闻过春天的风信子、秋天的彼岸花，他闻过女人身上的香奈尔和男人身上的纪梵希，没有一样像Loki，没有一样可以与Loki相媲美，直到前不久，Loki十五岁生日的那天晚上，Thor才明白，这是属于Loki的、费洛蒙的味道。

Thor的身子弯得更低了一些，他的嘴唇蹭过Loki挺拔的鼻梁，最后落在了Loki的嘴唇上，尚在睡梦中的Loki温驯地张开嘴，迎接着他愈发深入的亲吻，Thor的手从Loki的胸膛上滑落下去，握住了男孩已经发育成熟的性囗器。

笃笃笃——

一阵敲门声令Thor惊醒过来，他猛地退开一步，Loki十五岁生日那夜的事情像是一串炸药在Thor的脑海中轰炸开来。那天他喝了酒，可是今天他没有；今天有人来敲门，可是那一天没有。

Loki蹙着眉咂了咂嘴，他还没醒，可是Thor清醒了，这是第二次了，第二次，他试图对他的弟弟有越轨的举动，似乎只要他和Loki单独待在一个小空间里，事情就会向着难以控制的方向发展。

Thor抬手狠狠给了自己一巴掌，快步走过去打开了门，Jane站在门外微笑地看着他。“我要回去了，Odinson先生。”她说。

“我送你。”Thor关上了卧室门，把Loki和他的性囗冲动一起关在了里面，他几乎是一路小跑着下楼坐进了车里，过了半分钟，Jane才走出来拉开另一侧车门坐了进去。

Thor把车子开到了二百迈，引擎发出一阵悦耳的轰鸣。“地铁站到了。”开了没一会儿，Jane提醒道，可是Thor并没有减速的意思。

他的脑海中，全是那天夜里Loki哭着囗射囗出来的样子，那是他的男孩第一次射在另一个人手里——他自己的手里。Thor咬紧了牙关，一双手在方向盘上捏成了青白的颜色。他不能回去——他想——现在不能。

“指路。”他简短地对Jane说，“我送你回去。”

他不能让那种事情再发生，他不能让Loki **再** 受到自己的伤害，各种意义上的。

“你天生就能帮助别人脱离苦难。”

Frigga的声音又响在他的耳畔，Thor迅速地往后视镜里瞥了一眼，她的鬼魂并不在那里，Odin也不在。

为什么骗我？

Thor觉得自己快哭出来了，可事实上他瞪大了眼睛看着前方人流愈发密集的路况。有一个瞬间，他似乎在人群中看到了Loki的脸——一个成年的、强壮的、可以独自活下去的Loki。

他必须死。但是他不能死——现在还不能死。

他要等到Loki长大。

车子唰地一声停在了老式公寓楼底下，Jane道了谢，拉开车门，突然又转过头来问：“Odinson先生，你脸色不好，要上来坐坐吗？”

Thor犹豫了一下，熄了火，点点头。

两个人一起上了老旧的栅栏式电梯，到了五层，Thor先出了门，Jane紧随其后，走到门前，Thor侧过身让她开锁，她掏出钥匙打开门，里面是面积很小的一室一厅。

Thor走了进去，一双手在背后用力推了他一把，毫无防备的Thor直接跌倒在了地上。Jane走过来，长发散落两边，遮挡住了她的脸，她一把抓起Thor的头发，用力往墙壁上撞去。

砰——砰——砰——

黏糊糊的血从Thor的额头上流了下来，恍恍惚惚中，他听到了男孩子的尖叫声。Loki站在出租屋的门边，大张着嘴，喉咙里发出模糊不清的哭喊。

  


【3】

Thor睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己仰躺在又旧又脏的地板上，身上的衬衣和西装都被扯开了，裤子掉到了大腿上。他一扭头，发现Loki正站在门口，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“天呐。”Thor赶忙爬起来，背过身去提上了裤子扣好了衣服，却发现腰带不翼而飞，他四下看了一圈，发现Jane躺在床上，用被子蒙着脸，只露出乱蓬蓬的长发，而自己的一截腰带从她的被子下面伸了出来。

Thor尴尬地伸手去扯那截腰带。

他轻轻扯了一下，没有扯动，好像Jane在被子底下拽着腰带的另一头。Thor有些恼火了，他用力扯了一把——

Jane赤身裸体地从被子里滑落出来，她眼球突出、目眦尽裂，脖子上紧紧勒着Thor打成了死结的腰带。

Thor愣在了原地。

一只柔软冰凉的手握住了他的手，Thor才发现自己在不停地打颤，他回过头去，正对上Loki镇静的绿眸子。“别怕，哥哥，”他用安慰的口吻说，“我们把她埋了吧，不会有人知道的。”

Thor惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着他，似乎是第一天认识他这个弟弟，过了几秒钟，他摇了摇头。“不，”Thor声音颤抖但坚定地说，“我会报警，是我杀了她。”

Loki细长的眉毛皱成了一团。

“你听我说……”Thor伸出双手扶住了Loki的肩膀，“我在我大学的慈善机构给你建了一个基金，里面的钱足够你维持现在的生活水平；家政公司跟我签了合同，他们会派钟点工照料你的生活；如果你不愿意住在现在那个地方，我在市中心离公司二百米远的地方买了一套房子，里面你要用的东西都有，Fandral律师知道地址，你可以直接过去住；Selvig博士会请人辅导你直到你考上大学，或者你什么都不做只是在家里看书也可以，基金产生的钱完全够用。你明白吗？”

Loki的呼吸急促起来。“你早就准备好了要离开我……”他失神地看着Thor，喃喃重复道，“你早就……准备好了……”

“我不会让那些事情再发生在你身上！”Thor掏出了手机，转过身去，拨通了报警号码，“Loki……”电话接通前，他轻声说，“你要好好的活着。”

Loki站在他身后，看着他高大的背影，泣不成声。

警察很快就到了，审讯室里，Thor对他所做的一切都供认不讳。可是仅仅三天之后，Fandral就来接他出去了。

“这是怎么回事？”见到Fandral时，Thor难以置信地问。

“车上说。”Fandral简短地制止了Thor的询问，扯着他快步走上了车，但是上了车他也并没有开口。车子一路疾驰，最终停在一栋医院的大门前。

“为什么来医院？”Thor心底突然涌起了一股不祥的预感，他紧紧捏住了汽车的门把手，试图让自己冷静下来，但无济于事。

“你得保证冷静地听我说完，”Fandral像背公式一样不带感情地迅速说道，“在我说完之前，不许砸东西，这是辆新车。”

“Loki怎么了？”要不是安全带拦着，Thor现在应该已经把Fandral按在地上了。后者叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“这就是不够冷静，Thor，”他说，“你冷静下来我才能告诉你。”

Thor深吸了一口气，把安全带又系紧了一些。“这是我的最大限度了，”他看着Fandral的眼睛，“剩下的只能在你告诉我之后，看我还能不能保持冷静。”

“好吧。”Fandral从后座上拿过来了一个文件袋，“作为你的朋友，我一个字都不想告诉你，但是作为你的律师，我有义务保障你的知情权。现在你听我说，你只有权回答，不许问问题，据我所知，你在审讯期间对杀死Jane Forster小姐的事情供认不讳，细节描述清晰准确，对吗？”

“对。”Thor点了点头。

“而据我所知，我的另一位当事人，你的弟弟，Loki Odinson，在另一间审讯室里对整个案情也供认不讳，作案细节比你描述得更清晰，而且他还交代了作案动机——他哥哥的新女朋友夺走了哥哥放在他身上的注意力。”

“什么？！”

Fandral闭住了嘴，责怪地看着Thor，后者只好又深吸了几口气。“他们相信了？”Thor咬着牙问，“相信一个十五岁的孩子？”

“警方非常认真负责，”Fandral用扁平的语调继续说道，“他们对你们进行了突击审讯、车轮战，还请了心理学和精神科的专家来现场观察，前天夜里，Loki被送进了医院，”他抬起手，指了指身后悬挂着红十字的白色大楼，然后打开了手里的文件袋，把里面的东西抽出来，塞到了Thor的鼻子底下，“多项检查最终显示，Loki的脑子里有一个恶性肿瘤，时大时小，位置会移动，没有医生敢贸然给他做开颅手术，但是所有人都一致认为，那个东西压迫了他的神经，让他在意识不清的情况下，做了一些不好的事。”

“肿瘤？”Thor双手颤抖着接过了Fandral递上来的检查资料，他并不是都看得懂，但图片上Loki颅骨内的阴影清晰可见。

“我想你该去看看他。”Fandral倾身过来，帮Thor解开了安全带。

Thor在监视器里看到了被束缚带捆绑在病床上的Loki，他无助地躺在那儿，双眼放空地望着天花板。Fandral解释说这是因为Loki在来的第一天里总是用头撞墙，即便在软包厢中那也是非常容易受伤的，医生们不得已才将他绑了起来。

“那是谁？”Thor眯起了眼睛，“他的医生？”

“你说什么？”Fandral不解地看了看监视器屏幕，又看了看Thor。

“那个年轻男人，”Thor伸手指着监视器画面上Loki床头的位置，“穿着白衣服，不是医生吗？”

Fandral愣住了，他缓缓地转过头来——Thor感觉自己几乎都能听见对方颈椎转动时发出的咯呲咯呲的声响——他的眼神里半是疑惑、半是惊恐：

“那里没有人，Thor。”

  


【4】

Thor开着车疾驰在去往医院的路上，副驾驶座上，放着Frigga留给他的银匕首和白瓷碗。

他知道Loki脑子里的那个东西是什么，那不是任何医生用任何手术可以解决的东西。

Thor将Frigga的遗物揣在怀里，进入了监护病房，预约的探视时间有一个小时。他把床边的帘子拉上，挡住了摄像头，将白瓷碗摆在床头上，然后掏出匕首，割破了自己的小臂。

暗红色的血流进了碗里，Thor从口袋里掏出纱布把伤口简单包扎了起来，然后解开了Loki的束缚带，将他半扶在怀里。Loki死气沉沉地垂着头，浑身冰冷，只有心电图上有节律的波动显示他还活着，Thor将碗沿上凸起的小口递到Loki嘴边，鲜血顺着碗口流进了Loki的嘴里。

Loki的身子猛烈地抽搐了一下。绿色的眼睛突然睁开，痛苦地望着Thor。“哥哥……”Loki张开嘴，沙哑的单词从他带着血腥味的口中滚落出来，“哥哥……”

他的眼周生长出了浅薄的细纹，下颌骨更宽，眼窝也更加深陷了，此刻他看起来不像是十五岁，而是二十五岁——Thor的年纪。

“你不该来，”Thor听见自己说，“你不该缠着你自己。”

“给我们一个机会吧。”Thor听见自己说。

他抬起手，将银匕首深深没入了Loki的头顶，怀中的Loki只来得及短促地尖叫了一声，紧接着便瘫软下来，没了动静。

急救系统想起了尖利的警报声。

Thor把插在Loki头顶的匕首抽出来，对准了自己的胸膛。

——如果他做错了。

——如果Loki死了。

Thor抱紧了怀里的Loki，把匕首的尖锐抵在自己心口，在走廊里越来越近的脚步声中，沉默地等待着。

滴答——

被拉直的心电图突然规律地波动了一下。Thor低下头，伸手抚摸Loki的头顶，那里的伤口消失了。

Loki的脑袋依靠在Thor的肩头，他的胸膛温柔地起伏着，Thor又一次闻到了那股诱人的、费洛蒙的味道。

  


【5】

Loki脑中的肿瘤奇迹般地消失了，虽然还在昏迷中，但他的一切生命体征都恢复了正常，经过几次专家会诊之后，医院把他转移到了普通病房。

在普通病房里，Thor可以陪护他过夜。他抓着Loki的手，盯着他的睡颜看了半个晚上，直到接近午夜的时候，Thor才终于迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

尽管各项指标正常，可是Loki一直都没有醒过来，Thor放弃了工作，比任何护工都更加尽职尽责地照顾着Loki，短短三四天下来，他整个人就瘦了一圈——不仅仅是因为劳累，更是因为他每晚都没法睡着，每到午夜，就有人砰砰砰地拍打病房的门，而当Thor打开门的时候，外面又总是空无一人。

第七天刚刚到来的午夜，又传来了砰砰砰的敲门声，趴在Loki床边的Thor艰难地撑起身子，却看见房门自己吱呀一声开了。

脸色苍白的Loki从门外走了进来，满目哀伤地望着他。

Thor顿时清醒了过来，一个沉甸甸的事实压在他的胸口，让他喘不过气。他慌慌张张地起身冲向门口，想要抓住Loki，但是门在他眼前砰地关上了，病房里霎时灯光大亮。

Thor僵硬地转过身，在医院病房惨白的灯光里，床上的Loki已经僵直地坐了起来，他垂着头，一双幽绿的眼睛透过散落的黑发，阴恻地瞪着Thor。

  


【6】

清晨，值班护士还在发困打盹，Thor将Loki抱在怀里，拖着步子，缓缓地爬上了医院的天台。

这几天天气晴朗，天台上晾着许多白色的床单和被罩，它们带着干净的洗衣粉味儿飘扬在晨光里，像是一片低矮的朝霞。

Loki躺在Thor的怀里，幽绿的眼睛一瞬不瞬，直愣愣地盯着Thor胡子拉碴的消瘦侧脸。

“我知道你不是他，”Thor没有去看怀中的Loki，而是站在天台边缘，望着下方空荡荡的水泥地面，苦笑了一下，“你骗了我。”

一颗眼泪从他的胡须上滴落下来，砸在了Loki苍白的手背上。

“而我，帮你害死了他。”Thor轻声说，“你怨恨我忘了你，可他有什么错？”

“把他还给我。”

他从天台的边缘直直坠落下去。

两具身体砸在地面上，发出了一声闷响。

  


\--end--


End file.
